Koi wo Shichaimashita!
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Otome Pasta ni Kandou 5th single (2000) |Next = Oujisama to Yuki no Yoru 7th single (2001) }} Koi wo Shichaimashita! (恋をしちゃいました!; I Fell in Love!) is the sixth single by Morning Musume subgroup Tanpopo. It was released on February 21, 2001 on the Zetima Records label. The first press edition contained a limited-edition trading card. The songs from this single are featured on the compilation album All of Tanpopo. "Koi o Shichaimashita" is the second track on the disk, while "Baby Cry" is the eleventh track. The music video for the single is featured on Tanpopo Single V Clips ①. "Koi wo Shichaimashita!" peaked at #2 on the Oricon weekly single chart and sold a total of 386,830 copies. It ranked as the #47 single for 2001. Tracklist #Koi wo Shichaimashita! #BABY CRY #Koi wo Shichaimashita! (Instrumental) Featured Members *Iida Kaori *Yaguchi Mari *Ishikawa Rika *Kago Ai Single Information ;Koi wo Shichaimashita! *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Keyboards, and Programming: Watanabe Cher *Drums: Ogu (Seven House) *Bass: Hiroki (Seven House) *Guitar: Takahashi Yuichi *Chorus: Tanpopo, Tsunku *Dance Choreographer: Natsu Mayumi *Music Video: Sueda Takeshihttp://www.spaceshowertv.com/search/detail.cgi?mu=0024820&ch=0 ;BABY CRY *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Guitar, and Programming: Takahashi Yuichi *Drums and Percussion: Ogu (Seven House) *Bass: Hiroki (Seven House) *Chorus: Tanpopo and Takahashi Yuichi Concert Performances ;Koi wo Shichaimashita! *Hello! Project Dai Undoukai *Live Revolution 21 Haru ~Osaka Jou Hall Saishuu Bi~ *Hello! Project 2001 ~TOGETHER! Summer Party!~ *GREEN LIVE *Hello! Project 2005 Winter All-Stars Dairanbu ~A HAPPY NEW POWER! Iida Kaori Sotsugyou Special~ - Tsuji Nozomi, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Murata Megumi, Shibata Ayumi, Sudo Maasa, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Kumai Yurina *S/mileage 2011 Limited Live "S/mile Factory" - S/mileage *Country Girls Live Tour 2015 Aki Fuyu - Country Girls *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2016 - AAAa *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Ishikawa Rika, Kumai Yurina, Okai Chisato *Tsugunaga Momoko Last Live ♥Arigatou Otomomochi♥ - Tsugunaga Momoko (part of a medley) *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ - Fukumura Mizuki, Makino Maria, Yokoyama Reina, Morito Chisaki *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER ~ALL FOR ONE~ - Iida Kaori, Yaguchi Mari *SHIMA・SHIMA Theater ~Mousou Joshi, Kiki Ippatsu!~ - Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki Cover Versions *The song was covered by several H!P members for the Hello Cover Series, including Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Kamei Eri, Tsugunaga Momoko, and Natsuyaki Miyabi. *S/mileage covered this song as the B-side for their single Koi ni Booing Buu! Trivia *Despite the translation of the title, which sounds like they are excited that they fell in love, ~Shichaimashita is somewhat expressing that they did something they regret. Indirectly, "Koi wo Shichaimashita!" means "I Regret Falling in Love!" References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Koi wo Shichaimashita!, BABY CRY cs:Koi wo Shichaimashita! da:Koi wo Shichaimashita! de:Koi wo Shichaimashita! es:Koi wo Shichaimashita! fr:Koi wo Shichaimashita! it:Koi wo Shichaimashita! ja:恋をしちゃいました! Category:Tanpopo Singles Category:2001 Singles Category:1st Generation Singles In Category:2nd Generation Singles In Category:4th Generation Singles In Category:Highest Selling Single Category:4 Members Line-Up Category:Platinum Certification